


Elisabeth/Elizabeth

by tbcr



Series: The Six who Knew (and Others Too) [1]
Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: A "Sissi Joins the Warriors (by force)" Episode, Body Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, Evolution au, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Instability, Multimedia, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbcr/pseuds/tbcr
Summary: A year later and she is still in the dark. Though she had gotten closer, she was still far away. But one day, something happened, and now she finds herself living days she swears she has already lived. No one else seems to notice the Deja Vu...except for six particular people.....Elisabeth is going to get involved....whether she wants too or not......The first part (but the seventh track) to the multimedia project "The Six Who Knew(and Others Too).





	Elisabeth/Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic, but the catch being that the music is composed for the story itself and not a popular song by a popular artist or band.
> 
> This preface is the complete lyrics to the song (written & composed by me, though there is a section that I did a waltz arrangement of the XANA attack theme, for which I must give credit to Serge Tavitian and Herman Martin) that this story is based on. The song does not have actual vocals yet, I'll kinda give indications on when the words go.
> 
> Since this is a preface, please note: This story will most likely take me forever to finish, as I am not the best with writing stories. Poetry and prose, maybe, but chapter stories are a new territory for me.

* * *

**The Six Who Knew (And Others Too)**  
_A Multimedia Project of 10 parts_

  
_Story One: Elizabeth/Elisabeth_  
by tbcr

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Preface - The Lyrics

 

Track is located [here](https://soundcloud.com/tbcr/elizabethinstrumental-version)

 

_**Part the First: ordinary day** _

 

[Wait First 4 Bars of Piece]  
" _It was an ordinary day_ ",  
Elisabeth had to say  
As she gets out the lunch line  
Goes to her friends, she feels fine

It's been a year since they became friends  
Way happier now than since then  
Found the love of her life; She is happy  
Feels like a soap show, sappy

Half-hour later, phones beeping  
They tense up, say they have to leave  
and then she sits there, wondering  
" _What the hell is going on?_ "

[8 Bar Instrumental]  
(oh, OH, no)  
(not, A-gain) BUT  
(it JUST keeps)  
(hap-PEN-ning)

Well, when you think about it,  
it's kinda weird to say  
a secret that is lies 50 ft deep  
fantastic, mysterious  
and **so dangerous**

Though it hurts him that he cannot tell  
Ever since last time **trouble** is something to spell  
(even) though it's been a full year since that scene  
" _better safe than sorry_ " is the high prime key

Well now she's there, all alone  
Checking the time on her phone  
It's getting late, so it seems  
Heading to her room to dream and dream

 

_**Part the Second: the mind leads to.....** _

 

GO! [8 bars]  
[Sissi]: You know, I do not know, you know, OK?  
Well maybe it's better if I don't, OK?  
Well maybe I want to know about it today  
So maybe in the morning we can talk about it

[tbcr]: They do this often, it makes her feel the worst  
It makes her curiosity seem like a thirst  
(she wants to know about it)  
[Sissi]: In my mind i'm thinking of  
the situations they get into;  
Are they doing something Illegal like...  
[tbcr not singing]: You know, what supposed to be here is quite dumb

[Sissi]: As I ponder, in my bed, It really should quite be said  
It really bugs me....Think about it...  
You're in one group  
and the other you're out of it.

[tbcr]: She finds herself, In her bed  
with abstract thoughts inside her head  
And as she stairs at the roof  
The thoughts begin to go aloof

[Sissi]: They will not tell me about it  
I want to know about it  
Whenever I try to say  
They look at me and say "NO WAY"

I feel so bad every day  
I hang my head down in shame  
What did I do or did say?  
I'M GOING CRAZY!

My mind's hazy, vision fading  
get some sleep and not be lazy  
If they go tomorrow, **I'll know for sure**  
But tonight I slumber ,sleep and wander

[tbcr]: She finds herself, starting back  
She'll find herself, ending back  
Once again, and again and again  
She always ends up where she always begins

Right at the end  
Is where she starts  
But where it always stops  
and it begins

Will it even end  
even again  
never end  
never again

 

_**Part the Third: the attack (from the white smoke outlet)** _

 

[Part starts when high hat is introduced]  
[in 4/4 for introduction, waltz rhythm in 6/8]  
[meaning]  
[4 bars 4/4 rest and 40 bars 6/8 rest]  
As the morning comes, a pain begins to form  
and as the day go by, a memory will form.  
NOW!

 

_**Part the Fourth: headaches** _

  
(Sissi walks into the lunchroom)  
(Then she walks into the classroom)  
(Then she walks into the rec room)  
(The she walks into the quad and...)

  
[Background vocals repeat until rhythm changes]

  
She took her medication  
She went to the Infirmity  
Something weird is going on  
and she can't explain it

A headache with the pain  
intensifying every minute  
It's getting harder to think straight  
She thinks she can't make it through the

Wait...she sees them walking to the woods  
her feet moving without a thought  
the new objective is to  
figure out what is going on **now**.

Following inside the sewer  
rats and sludge and oozy sewage  
Ending at a ladder to a  
manhole up above, she climbs

And as the factory looms from above  
she runs inside and sees them  
to a column, she does some sneaky time

But then her feet slip  
and she falls on her ass  
and they turn around  
with shocked and angry looking faces

Took her medication  
Went to the Infirmity  
But something weird is going on  
She cannot explain it

And soon after they disappear  
and as she gets up on her feet  
_**A white void comes out from the deep**_  
 _ **and swallows her right up into nothing**_

(rec-co-lec-tion)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TSwK(aOT) Tracklist:
> 
> 1.Intro/Aelita  
> 2.Jeremie  
> 3.Odd(Getting in the Groove a Bit)/More Odd/Ulrich(Part 1)  
> 4.Ulrich(Part 2)/Odd(Reprise)  
> 5.Yumi  
> 6.William  
> 7.Elisabeth/Elizabeth <\----You are Here  
> 8.Laura  
> 9\. Hiroki  
> 10.Jim!
> 
> I am doing a lot of experimental stuff with this project, though trying to keep a Jazz Fusion / Prog Rock/ Post-Progressive feel to it. Bands like Magma, National Health, Talking Heads, Soft Machine and Genesis are the main things I have been listening too during the development of this.


End file.
